


Flowers for Young Warlock

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: It's spring, and mini!Arthur and mini!Merlin go to the park.





	Flowers for Young Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Photos taken in May 2011.

From the first moment, boys couldn't keep their hands off of each other.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36625733830/in/album-72157688573895945/)

Arthur always tries to play tough, but he loves being romantic.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36214954673/in/album-72157688573895945/)

They stared into each other's eyes for a really long time. And they kissed a lot in between photos being taken.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36214954423/in/album-72157688573895945/)

Arthur, still on his romantic wave, got Merlin a dandelion.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36214954323/in/album-72157688573895945/)

And because he saw Merlin looking wistfully at the nearby shruberry, he decided he had to get him the flower from there too. (And Merlin had one more reason to look towards that shrubbery.)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36214954153/in/album-72157688573895945/)

Arthur gave Merlin the flower...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36214954003/in/album-72157688573895945/)

...and then they hugged.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36851782562/in/album-72157688573895945/)

Next on their plan was rock-climbing.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36851782292/in/album-72157688573895945/)

Arthur teased Merlin for falling behind (but he didn't really mean it).  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36214953353/in/album-72157688573895945/)

Tired after their busy afternoon, they used local public transportation to get home.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36851782422/in/album-72157688573895945/)

**Author's Note:**

> you can also reblog it [here](https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/166009432484/flowers-for-young-warlock) :)


End file.
